dnd303fandomcom-20200214-history
The War of Thronehold
This map should help with the descriptions that follow (you might want to open it in a new tab or something), which are basically a play-by-play of the most significant events that occurred during the War of Thronehold. There are two things to note: First, I still might change boundaries around a little bit as it suits my needs. The general shapes and locations should stay pretty much the same, though. Second, the map presents the continent as it looked AFTER the war ended and the Treaty of Naissus was signed. I don't feel like making a second map. What you should know going into this: *Erevin is a newly formed nation, and used to be a part of Aundair. *Droaac is also a newly formed nation, centered on the mountains that once divided Pursa and Aundair. *The stretch of land where the borders of Pursa and Galadia touch used to belong to Aegam. Hopefully that all makes sense. Now: The War of Thronehold Before the war, the continent was ruled by a High King or High Queen. At the death of the reigning monarch, the kings and queens of Aundair, Aegam, Cyre, Galadia, Pursa, and Tir would meet at Thronehold, the city from which the high monarch reigned, to elect a new ruler from among the previous monarch's children. Traditionally, the previous monarch would name an heir and the other rulers would simply give their assent, though this was not always the case. Sixty years ago, as High King Emman neared his death, a council was called and the leaders of the various nations met at Thronehold to appoint a new ruler. His eldest child, Illyra, was named High Queen. Brelas, Emman's eldest son, believed himself to be a better-suited ruler and rejected his sister's claim upon the high throne. Brelas gained the support of the leaders of Aundair and Tir and convinced them to support him rather than Illyra. The two nations rallied their armies laid siege to Thronehold. Galadia and Cyre defended Thronehold from the attackers, recognizing the validity of the Illyran's claim upon the throne. Aranas il'Venin, a descendant of House Tyrus, the great house that held the high throne several generations ago, made his own claim and endeavored to gain the support of Aegam and Pursa. Aegam eagerly supported Aranas, though Pursa was initially hesitant to enter into such a large-scale conflict. Due to continual attacks against trade caravans by both Aundair and Galadia, Pursa ultimately joined the war and allied itself with Aegam. Galadia, citing old treaties, called the dahaka of Vazakiel to its aid, who primarily waged war against Pursa and Aegam. Baland Medilieu, prince of Galadia and father to Borjynn Medilieu, betrayed several other Galadian generals to the Tirans in exchange for the hand of the Tiran princess who would one day inherit the High Throne. Vazakiel grew weary of fighting in a war to which it saw no purpose and withdrew its troops, earning the ire of many Galadians. After discussions between Galadia and Vazakiel turn sour, a Galadian general attacked the Vazakiesh. The urakans in the mountains between Pursa and Aundair, who had been secretly gathering troops, launched swift attacks against both Pursa and Aundair. Aundairan nobles, facing a crushing offensive against its western border from Cyre, Aegam, and the urakans, withdrew their soldiers from their western garrisons to defend their own holdings in the east. Rallied by the elves living in the forests of eastern Aundair, the abandoned Aundairan citizens defended against the invaders. They subsequently seceded from Aundair and declared themselves a new nation named Erevin. A poor harvest and lack of trade with other nations left Aegam weakened. Seeing that they and Aegam were fighting a losing battle, Pursa betrayed Aegam and allied themselves instead with Cyre and Galadia. Fighting occurred in Aegam against Pursa and Galadia, and southern Aegam was turned into a desolate waste. Aegam, still unwilling to surrender, became merciless in its attacks, killing surrendering soldiers, refugees,and helpless families alike. After around fifty years of fighting (about seven years before the start of our campaign), during a massive battle in Cyre between Tir, Galadia, Pursa, Aundair, and Cyre, an unknown event caused what is now known as the Cataclysm. The sky caught fire and deep fogs gathered, and all who were caught in the wake of the Cataclysm perished. The nations of Cyre and, to the north, Iyanden, were reduced to a wasteland of ash, rubble, and corpses known as the Mournland. All belligerent nations, already tiring of decades of war and now frightened by this new destruction, sued for peace. Representatives from each nation met and eventually signed what is known as the Treaty of Naissus, named for the Pursan city in which they met. Main provisions of the treaty: *Every nation was forced to demilitarize, though the heaviest sanctions were imposed against Aegam. *Territory in southern Aegam was granted to Pursa and Galadia. *Droaac was granted the lands it had conquered on the condition that it does not seek to expand any further. *Erevin was recognized as nation independent from Aundair. *Every nation had to offer provisions for the Cyran refugees.